Shadow Techniques
What this technique does is not manipulate shadows but generate and control dimensional energy. The technique uses chi to create pockets of space just below the fabric of our reality and then manipulates the dimensional energy to achieve a vast variety of feats. The vast emptiness of the pocket fold absorbs all the light that hits the horizon, reflecting nothing, so what user is actually manipulating are not shadows but black bodies. Techniques '''- Kage Nui (Shadow Binding/Shadow Lock) By infusing a blade with his ki beforehand, and then using the weapon to pierce the enemies shadows, user paralyzes them in place. To pierce the shadow, it is necessary to avoid the target just barely. The amount of energy used determines the strength and time of the technique; however it can be disrupted simply by the removal of the blade or by the disappearance of the opponent's shadow. This technique only locks the target's movements; it does not does restrict the usage of ki, although the target may not realize that initially. User can use this technique with any weapon though each has their various weaknesses. Throwing a kunai is slightly less effective as opposed to striking the shadow with a sword while continuously touching it to influence the amount of energy placed into the technique if the target resists; while the user risks a close encounter while touching the blade, the strength of the effect is increased. '''This tecnique can be compared to Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique in Naruto '''- Kage Houyou (Shadow Embrace) By generating a special dimensional space, '''Makora can travel and move freely through that space. While in his dimension, Makora’s ki is effectively concealed until he chooses to resurface. Also since he has basically concealed himselfin pockets of spacehe has to use something akin to sonar to determine where his opponent is. It allows him to feel ki vibrations on the ground. This ability an also be used to move through solid objects by means of phasing through the dimension. Kage Houyou does not require shadows to perform as Makora's shadow can be seen fully while he is underground. Though it does use shadows as a medium to create the space allowing user to freely move between shadows however the exit point must be large enough to accommodate user. This technique is better suited for assassination then battle as user can only travel at their normal speed while using Kage Houyou. It can also be used to escape danger by traveling long distances as long as a destination is marked through a special technique formula before hand. While under the effects of the Crime Monster drug his strength and speed was increased to the point where was able to slip in, move through and slip out of the shadow dimension instantly allowing him to effectively use it in battle bombarding Sasuke from all directions. Techniques done while using Crime Monster These techniques are considered impossible to perform due to the vast reserves and control of ki one needs to perform them. '''- Kage Ochi (Shadow descending) Upon impact the Kage No Kyuutai engulfs the foe's body in shadow. The technique's effect acts as an attractive force, visibly sinking them down into their own shadow trapping them in an inescapable pocket dimension, a void of nothing but complete darkness. - Kagegromo Kjokueiki (Shadow’s Cloak – Black Silhouette Rider) Kagegoromo – Kjokueiki is the ultimate art of cladding oneself in both offense and defense. User gathers dimensional energy around their body to create an armor of shadows. This allows them to use both offensive power and defensive power at once. Allowing them to absorb many attacks, as well as further manipulate the shadow to attack. This technique follows the same principles i.e user effectively uses their ki to manipulate the outer cloak like a marionette. The armors movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the armor's response.The more skilled the user the quicker and more fluid the armors movements. User themselves is protected by an area of open space around them, so attacking user is basically like attacking empty air even if opponent manages to strike the armor and cut it open user is technically so far away that nothing is seen but the area behind them. Thus user’s body is transformed into a shadow. - Kage Dachi (Great Shadow Sword) Kage Dachi further manipulates the Kagegoromo – Kjokueiki user - Koku Eisoku (or Flight of the Shadow) ' ' Trivia This tecniques can be compared to One Piece's Kage Kage no Mi''' Category:Mibu Technique